Random One-Shots
by TheEnderKat
Summary: This set of one-shots will be completely random, but will usually include various YouTubers that I watch. Rated T for extreme paranoa.
1. Summary

**Hello everyone!**

**I was feeling bad about the whole, 'I am doing really badly with my schoolwork and have to set my stories aside until I fix it', so...I decided to create a new set of one shots to make up for it.**

**They will be posted every once in a while, and usually won't be very long.**

**They will just be random ideas that pop into my head. I ****WILL**** be using some of my follower's usernames in the stories every so often, so if you don't like that, let me know I'll try to edit it out.**

**BTW! I have a poll up on my profile. Since I'm starting to run low on ideas for ****God Born****, I want to start working on a new story. (shameless plug)**

**ANYWAY! On with the one shots of gloriesness!**


	2. NEED IDEAS

**HELLO MY READERS!**

**I want to write a few new one-shots, but I don't have any ideas. :(**

**I need you guys' one word ideas. Just one completely random word.**

**No swear words, please. (cause there are really young kids on here...) I don't want to have to remove your reviews.**

**I just need several words. The stories resulting WILL be Minecraft related.**

**Thanks!**

**-TheEnderKat**

**(the poll on my profile is still up! plz vote)**


	3. Toast

**This story is inspired by a comment conversation I had with Elementalist. I just randomly thought about how the conversation would go, so I wrote this!**

**I might write more, but they will be Minecraft related.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Inspiration****: Toast**

* * *

Kat dug through the fridge for something. She leaned back and yelled into the house. "Where's all the budder?"

A male voice yelled back, "We're out!"

"Con-flipper-it!" Kat yelled as she slammed the fridge door shut.

"Why you swear?" Elementalist asked, entering the kitchen.

Kat turned and sighed. "We are out of budder."

Elementalist's eyes widened. "No!" She cried out. "Say it isn't so!"

TheWickedNight floated into the room. "Hey, guys. What's the hubbub about?"

Kat rubbed her tearing eyes. "We are out of budder."

"NO!" TheWickedNight screamed. She dashed forward and yanked open the fridge. "IT CAN'T BE!" She stared at the empty budder shelf. "IT IS! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?"

Then a tall guy in a spacesuit, named Jason, and Picklegaming entered from outside, with Jeffrey and Dillon trailing behind. "Hey, what up guys?" They asked simultaneously.

"We are out of budder." Kat wept.

Jason and Picklegaming looked at each other in fear. If there is no more budder that means…

"Hey guys!" Sky clomped into the kitchen. He looked at Kat, who was still weeping. "What's wrong?"

"There…there's no…no more bud…bud…budder." Kat sniffled out.

"Oh no." Everyone muttered.

Sky's face alternately paled from dread and burned with anger. "WHAT?!" He bellowed. He ran and yanked open the refrigerator door, nearly ripping it off the hinges at the same time. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled.

Then, the front door banged open. "I'm back!" Charla called out. She traipsed into the room. "Why is everyone so upset?" She dumped her bags of groceries on the counters.

"We're out of budder!" Everyone simultaneously said.

Charla laughed. "I noticed that this morning. So, I went to the store to get some more." She turned and dug a package of the stuff out. "Toast, anyone?" She asked, sweetly.

There was a momentary awkward silence, and then everyone present started to laugh.

Charla grinned and started to make the toast. Within half an hour, the toast was done; everyone had squelched their amusement, and were ready for some nice buddered toast.

* * *

**Nummy toast...*nom* *hands reviewers lots of buddered toast***

**SHAMELESS SELF PLUG TIME!**

**Check out my other story, God Born, and vote on the poll I have on my profile!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Snow

**Ok. REWRITTEN AND BETTER THAN EVER!**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: Nor do I, honestly. Despite what Sky tweeted a while back, I still prefer to ship him with a girl.**

**Rainwing127: I had to change it. Sorry. And no prob, I love 'Of stars, dragons and PVP', It's very action packed.**

**ANYWAY! I hope you readers enjoy!**

**Inspiration word: Snow**

* * *

Ty rolled over in bed. The weatherman promised snow yesterday, but none had come. Ty so wanted to see snow fall over the Team Crafted house.

A sudden banging on his bedroom door told him that he needed to get up. "Ty! Wake up!" Adam screamed.

"Leave me alone." Ty mumbled, flopping his arm over his eyes.

Adam kept on banging. "But, there's snow!"

That woke Ty up. He rolled out of bed landing on his floor with a thud. He bounced up and started looking for some suitable clothes. He changed his boxers, pulled on a pair of thermal underwear, yanked on a pair of sweatpants and the thick sweater Adam's mom had sent him.

Ty yanked a comb through his long hair, shoved his feet into thick socks and a pair of warm knit slippers and finally, turned and opened the door.

His best friend was dressed in full snowfall regalia and had patched of snow all over himself.

Ty matched Adam's wide grin. "I'm ready!"

Adam laughed, "Good!" He half turned, then whipped around and yelled, "Think fast!"

Ty could only stand there as a beautifully formed snowball splatted all over his face. Ty didn't think it was possible for his already wide smile to get any larger, but it did. "I'll get you for that!"

Adam ran, Ty giving chase. Adam yanked open the front door and ran out into the snow. Ty paused and ran to the coat closet to get his snow boots, hat, gloves, and thick winter jacket.

Ty yanked them on and ran back to the front door. He raced outside and was immediately pelted with snowballs. "Snowball fight!" Mitch yelled.

Ty grinned. He scooped up a handful of snow, packed it up tight and threw it right at the Canadian.

"Oy!" Mitch yelled as the cold snow dripped off his face.

Ty laughed. He grabbed another handful of snow and launched it at Jason. "Heads up!"

The snow creamed Jason so hard that he fell over. There was silence for a second then Jason started laughing, hard.

Ty scooped up one more handful of snow and lined it up for a perfect shot. "Hey! Budder Boy!" He yelled at his friend.

Adam turned around and Ty's snowball got him right in the kisser. He stood there, stunned, for a moment. Then, grinned and started launching snowballs at everyone in range.

Within half an hour, all those who were outside were covered in melting snow. Ty could barely breathe, he had been laughing that hard. Everyone was pretty tired when Jerome leaned out the front door and called out "Hot Chocolate!"

There was a cheer from the chilly snowball fighters as they trooped inside. Jerome grinned and held out a tray with hot chocolate on it, after everyone peeled off their extra layers.

Within a few minutes, everyone, even those who hadn't gone outside, were all flopped on the various couches and armchairs in the living room.

Ty had snuggled under one of the larger blankets with Adam, as they were on the same couch together. Adam was still sipping his hot chocolate and Ty was almost asleep. Adam draped an arm on the back of the couch, coincidentally making it look like he had put his arm around Ty's shoulders. There was the sound of a camera clicking. "#Skylox!" Ian exclaimed.

Ty woke up and glared at the man. He flipped the blanket off himself and onto Adam's head, and then pounced on Ian. "Gimme that camera!"

* * *

**Not much to say down here.**

**EXCEPT! Go vote on the poll on my profile! I need votes before end of the month. plz. *meep***

**BYE!**


	5. True Love

**Hello readers!**

**WARNING! Sweetness may root teeth!****  
**

**I was going through some of the folders that hold my stories, and I came across this. I wrote it back in April, for reasons I don't remember, and I felt that I should share it with you guys. So, here it is.**

**Note: This is a Yogscast fanfic. Not a Team Crafted one.  
**

**so. much. fluff. *eye-twitch***

* * *

Lewis seemed distracted recently. He rarely talked in the videos that the main channel put out nowadays. Everyone noticed, but Hannah was the most worried by it. Last week, Lewis had said that he needed a break from recording. That's what tipped Hannah off that something was wrong.

She figured that Lewis' distantness had started after they released their Cops n' Robbers mini-series, Cops n' Yogs(not an actual series). Hannah had been a prisoner and Lewis was one of the few trying to break the prisoners out. There had already been several failed attempts to get everyone out, and most of the free men had been caught and put in prison. Lewis was the only one left. He had used a grapple hook to get up to her cell's window, since this particular game was modded. "I will always get you out of prison, even if it's in real life." He had promised.

Hannah was now sitting on one of the couches in the Yog tower's break room. She was playing a bit of Pokémon X, and was just about to find out something amazing.

Then she saw that Lewis had returned. "Oh, welcome back." She grinned at her boyfriend.

Lewis smiled back, and then knelt down in front of her. "Hannah, I know that we met in an unconventional way and our relationship had been slightly rocky ever since." He paused, seemingly struggling for words. "What I want to say is; I love you. You ground me; you are my sense and my conscience. You always know just what to say. I would break you out of prison, even if you were guilty of the crime that you were convicted for, just to be with you."

He took a deep breath and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Hannah Rutherford, will you give me the honor of becoming my bride?" He opened the box, revealing a ring. The diamond was small, but it glittered like the sun.

Hannah was dumfounded for a moment, then the gravity of his question hit her. "Yes! Yes, yes, always yes!" She squealed, leaping forward and kissing her soon-to-be-husband soundly.

There were 'Awwww's from the archway into the break room. Hannah and Lewis looked over at all the members of the Yogscast gathered there. "A little privacy, you guys?" Lewis asked.

Everyone drifted away, grinning. They knew this would happen, but those two had no clue.

Lewis and Hannah just kissed, sealing their joyful fates together, for as long as they both shall live.

* * *

**Hint hint, to those two... *Evil grin***

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**-TheEnderKat**

**p.s: (so. much. fluff. *dies*)**


	6. Wolf

**Herro Everyone! Here's a new one shot!**

**Reviews:**

**(*can't figure out where to start* *gives up*)**

**Thanks to CrAzYmajestical for giving me this suggestion!**

**Inspiration word: Wolf**

* * *

Tyler Lox hiked through the thick forest. A root suddenly appeared in his path and tripped him up. The brunette fell onto his face. He sat up carefully and swore an unrepeatable oath.

He blinked and flicked his hair out of his eyes. He was staring into a pair of light blue eyes. "Gah!" He exclaimed and brought his hands up. Without his hands supporting him, Ty promptly face-planted in the dirt again. The wolf, which was a deep budder color, yelped and leapt back a foot.

_What the Nether?_ Ty thought. He carefully eased backwards, digging through his bag one-handedly, looking for some bones. His hand encountered the sun-bleached objects and he nearly burst out into a grin.

Ty carefully extracted the bones from his bag and held one out to the wolf. "Here, boy." He murmured. The wolf looked at the bone then at the boy and back again. "Come on." Ty muttered.

The wolf looked right into Ty's eyes and sat down. 'woof,' the canine barked.

Ty blinked as the buddery wolf blinked back. "What…?" Ty was epically confused.

The wolf heaved a sigh. "Do I have to spell it out for you, human?" It asked.

Ty swore again, took one step backwards and tripped over the same root that had tripped him up before. "Ow." He mumbled, as little ender dragons twittered around his head.

The budder wolf, which had sounded like a boy, huffed and walked over to the boy. "Well?" He asked.

"What?" Ty blinked at the bluntness of the creature.

The wolf sighed again. "Give me the bone already." He clarified.

"Oh," was Ty's only response. He held up the bone.

'Nom' The wolf grabbed the bone and promptly snapped it in two. A collar made of that rare mineral known as 'gold' appeared around his neck. "Woof." He stated.

"Umm…" Ty trailed off.

The wolf gave Ty a sideways look. "Oh, sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sky, so called because of my sky blue eyes. And you are?"

Ty blinked. This will take some getting used to. "deadlox, or Ty. Whichever you prefer."

The wolf…sorry, Sky, gave a wolfy grin. "I have a feeling that is the start of a wonderful friendship."

* * *

**Whelp. It's short.**

**I got nothin'.**

**Hope you all have a great rest of the week! And a wonderful next week too!**

**BYE!**


	7. I Promise

**Note: No TC in this one-shot, Just Yogs. I also use Rythian's real name, as confirmed by the man himself.**

**Ok. I have no idea what was going through my mind when I wrote this...**

**ALSO! It's mildly depressing! If you are triggered very easily, don't read! (not speaking from experience...)**

**Reviews:**

**SupernaturalMinecrafter: Indeed that was Sky, as in Adam. I honestly doubt that I'll continue the one-shot...since writing that last three to four paragraphs were a bit of a drag...**

**theWickedNight: Thanks! (Cookie! (::) )**

**NOW! On with the one-shot! *vanishes in ender particles***

* * *

Joakim Helstrand pushed away from his desk in Yogtowers. It would be three years today that Alicia, his girlfriend of eight years, was caught in a burning building, that was set by a well know arsonist, and killed. Alicia was the one. After he had released a video explaining what happened, some of his viewers started spamming his videos, saying that he and Zoey, who had recently moved to Bristol with her girlfriend, should get together.

Joakim had put his foot down. "No." He told his viewers, during the most recent weekly livestream, "Zoey is perfectly happy with her girlfriend. Don't try to interfere with our personal lives." His statement didn't work. His viewers still spammed.

"Why did you have to die?" Joakim murmured. He dropped his head into his hands. Tears began to drip down his face. "Why?"

The police and paramedics hadn't found his girlfriend's body, but they did find a charred corpse that very closely resembled Alicia's build. She was pronounced dead immediately, since the body was so burnt that DNA testing wouldn't result in any conclusive results. Joakim still wept. A buzzing sound interrupted him. "Joey, there is someone here to speak to you." Anya's sweet voice stated.

Joakim reached out and pushed the intercom button on the phone. "Send them up." He replied.

He reached over and clicked the red recording light above his office door on. Hopefully, whoever it was would have enough sense not to enter while he was 'recording.' His eyes drifted around his small office space, eventually landing on a small velvet box. Joakim grimaced; an overwhelming urge to throw the box away overcame him. But, he had been doing that for all of the three years he had been here. He would throw the box away, but within an hour, he would be rooting through the trash bin, looking for it.

Joakim turned away, tears once again welling up. He reached blindly for his note pad. His hand encountered the slim book and the pencil he had left with it. He still worked on his books a little bit, but whatever he thought up was tainted by his depression. He simply began to write out his feelings. Page after page flowed out of his despair addled mind, tears staining the pages.

A knock on his office door broke the dark walls that had risen up around him. Joakim sighed and set his note pad aside. "Come in." He replied; his deep, accented voice still sounding slightly congested.

The door creaked open and Anya poked her head in. "A Miss Alicia to see you, Joey." Anya stated.

Oh, why must the universe torture him like this? "Fair enough," Joakim replied, "Send her in."

Anya withdrew her head and a muffled conversation ensued. Joakim took the opportunity to turn his chair away from the door, so he couldn't see the person's face. If this woman was anything like his Alicia, he didn't even want to see her face.

The door creaked again, as Miss Alicia entered. "Hello?" She asked. Her voice was slightly scratchy, as if she had inhaled a bit too much smoke. Joakim could also detect a slight Swedish accent as an undertone. "Joakim?" She asked.

"Yes?" Joakim replied, still avoiding turning around.

A slender hand rested itself on his shoulder. "Joey, turn around." Very few people called him by his nickname, since no one outside of his family and the Yogs knew it. Miss Alicia must have heard Anya use it.

"Rythian, speak to me." Miss Alicia murmured. "Please?" He recognized her voice. Under the scratchiness, he could hear his long-gone girlfriend's voice. He turned his head, so he could see Miss Alicia out of the corner of his eye. Her face was flame licked, but not very badly. Her long, brunette hair looked like some fire damage had occurred, but the worst of it had been trimmed away. But, what surprised him most were her crystal clear, deep blue eyes. Her deep blue eyes were the only ones that his own picked up on as the real color.

"A…Alicia?" He stuttered.

Alicia smiled, exactly as she used to, before the accident. "I was lonely, without you." She murmured.

Joakim leapt up and wrapped her in a deep embrace. 'Without you,' Echoed in my mind. "We will never be apart again. We will never be without each other. I promise."

A small damp spot pressed on his skin. He gently petted Alicia's long hair. "I promise." Joakim murmured, again. "I promise."

* * *

**Wow. O.O My brain can concoct the strangest things...**

**Also, I have no idea what Rythian's real girlfriend's name is, so I just picked one out of ye old mental hat.**

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed! I need to go to work today, so I won't be able to check in on the reviews since I'll be making milkshakes and taking orders for several hours...**

**ANYWAY! *inthelittlewood impression* Bye! *vanishes in ender particles***


	8. Herobrine's Love

**Hey my readers!**

**Yes, I have been butt lazy in writing...I know that I can't really make up for that, but I'll try...**

**ANYWAY! Reviews!**

**Leafshine: I won't do ship-fics, although your suggestion is not a M-M or F-F relationship, so its perfectly within my ability to write. And, I try...**

**LittleMetalChic: Nope! Alicia was just detained for unknown reasons after the fire. (*cough* trying to prove that she was who she said she was *cough*) And, I do try. :)**

**spyfire2000: Using this!**

**Ally: No.**

**TheJelsaShippingDemigod: They almost didn't. Good thing Sky was otherwise occupied...**

**Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen: NO SWEARING! And, I honestly had no idea what going though my head either...**

**-oOo-**

**Word Inspiration: Herobrine**

* * *

He watched the players as they punched trees. He watched as they mined. He watched as they killed the monsters. He watched them. They were not alone, like he was. They were always together, rarely alone.

He had friends like that, once. But, they died, as he lived on. One by one, they traveled to the Heaven for players. He was alone. He couldn't make new friends, because of the rumors that had sprung up about him. That he was the demon of Minecraftia.

But, one day, as he was walking through a forest, he heard a sound. The sound of a young woman singing. His eyes glowed. He followed the sound. A woman sat on a fallen log, singing some unnameable song. Her eyes were gray and blank. With a start, He realized that she was blind. He crept closer, still listening to her song.

But then, he stepped on a branch. It brook with a crack. The woman stopped singing. "Who is there?" She asked, her eyes still looking blankly forward.

He cleared his throat, hoping that his voice wasn't raspy from long un-use. "A friend, melodi." He said, calling her a 'melody'.

"You are quite kind, good friend. But, have you heard that the demon Herobrine wanders these woods?" She asked.

He swallowed, "No, I had not. Why are you here, if you know Herobrine is near?"

The woman smiled. "I wish to bring him a bit of life before I go. Even a demon needs to see light." She said, wisely.

He smiled, despite himself. "What if you were told that he was standing quite close, watching your every move?"

"Then, I would sing again. And, bring hope and joy to the demon." The woman said.

"Then sing, melodi. Let the light melt the demon's heart." He said.

The woman smiled, then she began to sing again.

As the song drifted around the clearing, He listened. The smile never left his face. He was in love.

When the song drew to a close, He asked, tentatively, "Would you like me to escort you home?"

The woman frowned. "I have no home. I am useless to the other players, for I can't see. I can't farm, nor mine or craft. I am alone."

"We are both alone," He said, quietly.

He extended a hand, an urge to touch her had grown inside of him as she had sang. His fingers gently brushed against ice cold skin, and snagged in long blonde unbrushed waves.

She was not fully alive. But, she was alive to him.

"What...what were you called?" He asked, timidly.

The woman's eyes cleared for a moment and she looked into His glowing white ones with now ruby colored eyes. She smiled as she said, "They called me Night."

Then, her eyes clouded over again. She began to crumple.

He caught her as she fell off the log. Her eyes drifted shut. "Good life, my demon." She whispered, drawing her final breath.

He wept. The love he had long desired was gone in a few short minutes. He wept for Her. They would never be together again. She was now an Angel, and He the Demon.

He buried her body in the clearing. Then, he left. Broken, but angry at the world.

Many years later, a small group of adventurers stumbled across a clearing in the middle of the Haunted Wood. In the center, lit by a ray of sunshine was a grave.

Engraved upon it was a few simple words.

_'Here lies The Beloved Night of The Demon. Her song will never again light the heart of The Herobrine.'_

The leader of the adventurers removed her hood, exposing her long blond hair, and ruby colored eyes. The cloak dropped behind her, exposing the crystalline white angel wings folded against her back. "Beloved!" She called. "I have returned!"

The only sound was the rushing of the wind through the trees.

The woman's head lowered and a tear glittered on her cheek. She refastened her cloak, then prepared to leave with her comrades.

Unnoticed to all, another grave stood in the clearing. It stood in shadows, so it was quite inconspicuous.

The words upon the grave were: _'Here lies The Demon, Herobrine. Died of a broken heart, Mourning for his Night.'_

As the woman left, a pair of eyes opened in the darkness. They glowed an unearthly white.

_"I am alive."_ A gentle breeze whispered through the trees.

* * *

**Ha! What do you all thing of that!?**

**Yeah, I shouldn't be like that...*smacks self***

**ANYWAY! What did you all think of it? I would love to make a sequel or Part Two of this. I just need a let know, whether or not you guys enjoyed it.**

**SO! Leave a comment, with your thoughts on this story and a suggestion or two. I will not be writing ship-fics **(unless, I dream them up)**, so don't ask.**

**Also! I have a new poll on my profile, asking what sort of FanFiction story you guys would like to see next.**

**And! Shoutout to LittleMetalChic, the original Author of Night, who I used in this story! You are awesome girl! *e-fistbump***

**Until next time! *vanishes in ender particles***

***an ender mite spawns***

***reappears* *kills ender mite***

***vanishes in ender particles again***


	9. Night Falls

**Here we are with part two of the 'Herobrine' One-shot!**

***rubs hands together* Oh, this is going to be good... *evil grin***

**Reviews:**

**TheAmazingQwerty: I don't like those things. -_- And, I'll work on the one-shot with this idea as soon as possible!**

**LittleMetalChic: You have better ideas for storylines! I can barely finish one!**

* * *

It had been years since he had been awake. But, now, he was and he was angry.

He thought he had heard her, but he couldn't sense her.

He rose into the air, and his blank white eyes scanned the changed world.

Lightning struck the ground as his face contorted into a scowl. He blinked out with a crash of thunder and reappeared with the next. With each crash, he drew closer and closer to the town that had grown on the edge of the forest.

When he arrived, so did the storm.

The storm crashed and thundered outside the homes, scaring the players that lived inside.

But, nothing scared them more than the voice that followed the last roar of thunder.

"_You scorned my Night. Cast her out. And now, you taunt me with her voice."_ The deep, frightening voice said. "_You will all pay for this._"

The watch tower exploded as a bolt of lightning struck it, and the screaming guards that had been stationed inside were quickly doused by the pouring rain.

More building exploded as lightning struck them. First the town hall, then the grain silo.

The inhabitants of the town ran out of their houses, pulling on the bits of armor that they owned. Some wielded swords, some bows and a few brave ones, axes and shovels.

The bows twanged and arrows shot through the air toward the demon. But, the arrows did nothing to him. They stopped abruptly and fell to the ground before they could even touch him.

He smiled. A dark, evil smile that promised pain for all.

A blur appeared out of nowhere and shot past him. A small cut appeared under his eye. A drop of blood slid down his cheek and dripped off his jaw.

Silently, he reached up and gently touched the cut. His fingers came away with a bit of blood.

He began to laugh.

"_How you came in possession of The Blade of Notch is none of my concern._" He said, slowly and clearly. "_But, it does concern me that you have it."_

Floating behind him, was a white cloaked figure. The hood was lifted, so none saw the person's face. But, extending out from beneath the cloak, were a pair of large, crystalline white wings. Clasped in their hand, was a large, pure white blade. A drop of deep red, demonic blood, dripped off the end.

He slowly turned around, his white eyes glowing with anger. "_That blade is the only thing that can harm me._" He said, just as slowly as before.

The angelic person lifted the blade and lined it up with His forehead. "I have come to purge you of the darkness that had festered within your heart." they said, their voice clear and sweet.

He growled and the blood on his fingers began to change. It lengthened and solidified, into the famed Blood Scythe of Herobrine.

He raised his scythe and caught the headlong rush of the angel that was bent on bringing him down.

He growled and kicked his opponent away, giving him enough room to swing his scythe properly.

The Angel caught the swing with their sword, with a resounding clang. The little He could see of the Angel's mouth, was pulled into a smirk.

The battle raged on for hours, sometimes Him gaining the upper hand, and sometimes the Angel overwhelming the demon.

But, at the end of it all, the Angel gained an opening, and took it.

The demon Herobrine felt the sword enter his chest. He looked down at the hands clasping the blade. Then, he looked up.

"_This sword was created to kill me..."_ He said, his voice soft. "_It would completely snuff out my life and send my soul into oblivion..."_

The Angel made a quiet noise that sounded like a gasp. They tried to pull the sword out of Herobrine's chest, but he had wrapped his own hands around the hilt and kept the Angel from removing it.

The Angel removed their hands from the hilt, and caught Him when he began to fall from the sky. "No..." The Angel said, their voice filled with regret. "You...can't go..." They said.

Herobrine looked up into the eyes of the Angel. He lifted a hand and gently cupped the woman's cheek. "My Night..." He murmured, the booming voice gone, replaced with the kind, soft one he had used so long ago. His gaze drifted to the heavens, where the storm was clearing. A ray of bright sunlight broke through the clouds and shone down on the two beings that floated in the air. His world became dark as his dark soul was purged from his body, leaving nothing.

A high, musical keen tore through the air, and the players below bowed their heads and wept.

The Demon had found his Angel, but fate wanted to keep them forever apart...

-oOo-

_"And, so children. Even a Demon can find his Angel. Now, class is dismissed. Have a wonderful day."_

_Thank you's echoed around the room as the numerous teenagers gathered their things and hurried out of the building._

_One in particular; a tall, young man, dressed in blue jeans and a teal shirt ran down the street, toward his home. He paused at the quartz fountain in the center of town._

_He looked up, his blind eyes normally unseeing, were able to look upon the two statues. One was a beautiful woman, carved of the pure white quartz that was in abundance in the nether. Her eagle-like wings were swept around, almost touching the wings of her fellow. The other statue, was carved of the rare blood quartz that the town was famous for. The man's wings were like a bat's, but sharper. Everyone said they were demonic, but they didn't look that way to the young man looking up at the two._

_The statue's faces were serious, but a joy seemed to pour from them._

_The young man smiled. He turned and ran toward his house, having memorized the way long ago. He pulled open the door and raced inside. As he slammed the door, a small plaque was evident on the wall. Etched into it, was the simple words, 'Hero Brine's home.'_

_The young man sat down on the couch, and held up his hands. They began to crackle, as if covered in lightening._

_"_Don't worry. I'm alive..."

* * *

**And...Done!**

**Sorry about the fight scene. I'm no good at them, but I tried...**

**Anyway! Saturday was my birthday! I'm now legally an adult! *dances***

**Wait... *crashes* I don't wanna be an adult! *hides in corner and cries***

**Some part of me that isn't upset: Sorry about that. Yes. It was my eighteenth birthday on Saturday. I'm now legally an adult in the US.**

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed, I might come back and make third part to this...someday.**

**Until then, I still need one-shot Ideas! It can be a word or phrase, and feel free to offer multiple suggestions. Please no shipping requests. I will not do those!**

**If you want to see a sequel to any of the one-shots that I have written here, feel free to ask. Some of them, I can't do sequels too, like...**

**-Toast**

**-Snow**

**-Wolf**

**...for various reasons. Some (all) of the shots make no sense, but you can request a sequel to those if you want!**

**Until next time, Luve ya!**


End file.
